New Arroyo
"Beyond the Canyon" Arroyo is a settlement located in southern Oregon and founded in 2167 by the Vault Dweller following his exile from Vault 13 by Overseer Jacoren. Originally a tribal village, after the Chosen One completed his quest and used the G.E.C.K. in 2242, it would eventually rise in power, becoming a large city. Background The tribe In May 2162, the Vault Dweller returned to Vault 13 after defeating the Master and his army, only to be exiled for fear of encouraging others to follow his example and leave the Vault. He wandered the desert, but never moved far from the mountains that shielded the Vault from the rest of the world. Upon hearing of what happened to him, a few other residents of the Vault decided to leave and join his side, following him soon afterward. The Vault Dweller eventually came into contact with the small group of dwellers. They knew little of the outside world, and would have likely died if it were not for his knowledge and experience. After this, the Vault Dweller removed his jumpsuit, never to wear it again. Two months later, The Vault Dweller headed north, to the great canyons, with a small group of Vault Dwellers and wastelanders, and founded the village of Arroyo. Slowly, he taught them what experience had taught him, and together they learned to thrive. Over time, their ragtag group turned into a minor tribe. The Vault Dweller fell in love with a member of the tribe named Pat, and they raised a family, like all of their tribespeople. The construction of Arroyo was completed on August 18, 2167. Early years exiled from Vault 13]] Initially, they would send scouts back toward the Vault, to help others who thought like themselves, but that slowly came to an end. The Vault Dweller taught the others the skills they would need to survive and grow strong: hunting, farming, and other skills to feed them; engineering and science to build their homes; fighting to protect what was theirs. The Vault Dweller and his wife Pat initially led the village. The tribe grew, and grew strong with their help. In 2188, their daughter, who later became the Elder, was born. Eventually, she and their other children became the leaders of the community. Dweller's departure On January 16, 2208, several years after Pat's death, the Vault Dweller wrote his memoirs and vanished soon after, presumed dead. The Vault Dweller left the jumpsuit behind, folded on the bed. Some say the Vault Dweller was taken by the sky spirits, others say that the Vault Dweller felt it was time to move on and leave the Elders to guide Arroyo to its destiny. After the One-Moon (Month) Cycle of mourning for the Vault Dweller ended, activity in Arroyo began to return to normal. The final training of the Vault Dweller's daughter for the role of Village Elder began on February 2. She underwent a great deal of physical training and tutoring in various sciences, mathematics, and, of course, weapon skills. Two years later, she took her mystic test, a key ingredient of which is several pots worth of hallucinogenic plants from Hakunin's garden. She ran the gauntlet in the Temple of Trials, using her charm to pass most of the tests after her handgun jammed (and was ruined) on the first level. She offered numerous criticisms of the test, resulting in many revisions. Two days later, she ascended to role of Village Elder. She ruled with a steady hand, and her wisdom was greatly respected. Chosen One ]] The Elder's son, later called the "Chosen One", was born on March 23, 2221. His father is not recorded in the tribal records. The reason for this is unknown, but the Elder may have simply been embarrassed. In 2241, the worst dry season in many years caused a drought in the Northern California area, hurting crops and brahmin in Arroyo. The Elder, having read a G.E.C.K. advertisement in her father's old holodisks, decided that her son must be sent to find it, as it was the village's only hope. On July 25, the Chosen One began his mystic test, descending into the Temple of Trials, just like his mother had many years before. Two days later, he left his home village to find the ancient device. While the Chosen One was on his quest, on July 20, 2242, Arroyo was attacked by Enclave soldiers in Vertibirds, wearing power armor and armed with energy weapons, and the villagers were captured and brought to the oil rig. Some of them tried to resist the attackers and were killed, and Hakunin was seriously wounded. When the Chosen One returned to the village, he found it almost completely destroyed and found a dying Hakunin among the dead bodies. Now, the Chosen One had a new quest - to save his people from the hands of the Enclave. The Enclave needed the tribals for their FEV experiments. They needed two test groups: one of clean, pure humans; and another composed of the "mutants" that lived all over the mainland, suffering radiation and FEV exposure for decades that, to the Enclave, made them unclean. The unclean sample was easily obtained by kidnapping the entire population of Arroyo. The clean group were the dwellers of Vault 13, who were reunited with their long lost Arroyo brethren in Enclave prison cells. In Fall 2242, the Chosen One managed to enter the Enclave using a damaged tanker and destroyed the Poseidon Energy platform, killing the President of the Enclave and severely setting back the Enclave's plans for world domination. The surviving people of Arroyo and Vault 13 were free. Revival After the Enclave oil rig's fragmentation, the refugees of Arroyo and Vault 13 resettled, building a new community with the aid of the 'holy' Garden of Eden Creation Kit. Finding themselves hundreds of miles from their Vault, the members of Vault 13 chose to join the villagers in establishing a new community, and their technical expertise, combined with the villagers' survival skills, allowed the new settlement to grow and prosper. The two branches of the same bloodline were re-united, and their savior, the Chosen One, became Elder, presiding over the village for many years to come. Layout The village of Arroyo is divided into four areas. Temple of Trials This is the beginning area of the game. There is a clear path that leads into the Temple of Trials, but also a path leading back to the main village. It is possible to talk the way through Cameron with high enough Speech and Charisma, as he is determined to make sure the entrant endures the trials of the elders. The only way to get past Cameron is to defeat him in hand to hand combat. You can also steal the Temple key from him and exit without having to fight. Village The central village portion of Arroyo serves as home to most of the tribe. Hakunin's tent and garden - which has been infested with man-eating plants - inhabit the northwestern corner of the map, while the Village Elder's tent lies just south and west. And shortly south of it lies the town well, broken and dormant with the Chosen One's whiny nephew Feargus pouting about it a few feet away. The south-most tent belongs to none other than your old, cranky aunt Morlis, who is in possession of a piece of rather scarce flint. The large stone monument sits peaceful and quiescent immediately northeast of her tent. The wigwam residing on the east-most bounds of the map is home to Jordan, a skilled and seasoned hunter for the tribe. The rest of the homes belong to generic tribesmen and women. Hunting Grounds The hunting grounds northwest to the village foster a steady pack of small geckos that serve as a source of food for the tribe. Just as well, there are a few cuttings of xander roots and broc flowers growing in the alcoves formed by the abundant foliage. These can be brought to Hakunin to be synthesized into healing powder. In the northwest corner of the map, in the secluded flat where spots of radioactive waste can be found, Nagor's dog Smoke is trapped by a few hostile geckos lurking near the only path back to the village. Note that the geckos are not hostile, with one exception. If this gecko attacks you and any other geckos see that, the other ones will join in as well. The Canyon This section of Arroyo is not so densely populated, as only a few vigilant tribe members keep watch over the sole passageway into the village. Mynoc, the young warrior standing immediately next to the bridge, will offer to sharpen the Chosen One's spear before their departure, requiring a piece of flint for the job. The bridge connecting Arroyo to the wasteland serves as a metaphorical gateway for the Chosen One. It is here that the player leaves their tribe bearing the quest to find the G.E.C.K., and prove to be their salvation. The canyon which the rope bridge extends across bears ancestral drawings likely created by past - possibly present - tribe members upon the establishment of the village. Destroyed bridge dying]] The Chosen One gets here with a G.E.C.K. in hand. Enclave troopers have destroyed the village and took the rest of the tribals to Enclave Oil Rig. Hakunin is still alive to tell the Chosen One what to do now. Inhabitants 2241 2281 * Emily Ortal Related quests Notes * The statement from the Fallout Bible timeline that the "construction" of Arroyo is finished in 2167 and one from the Vault Dweller's memoirs that the Vault Dweller taught the tribe "engineering and science to build their homes" are inconsistent with the fact that the people of Arroyo in the actual game live in primitive tents and the only real building is the Temple of Trials, which, according to Chris Avellone, was made before the Great War. * Turning the village hostile and leaving the village ends the game prematurely. Appearances Arroyo appears in Fallout 2 as a small tribal village and is mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas. Emily Ortal#Background Behind the scenes The name Arroyo possibly comes from the Spanish - an arroyo (literally brook in Spanish), also called a wash or draw, is usually a dry creek bed or gulch that temporarily fills with water after a heavy rain, or seasonally. As such, the term is similar to the word wadi. Arroyos can be natural or man-made. The term usually applies to a mountainous desert environment. In many rural communities, arroyos are the principal roads, and in many urban communities they are important multi-use trails for recreation and pedestrian and equestrian travel. See also * Book of the Elders Gallery MorlisTent kopia.jpg|Morlis' tent Hakunin Tent kopia.jpg|Hakunin's tent Elder Tent kopia.jpg|Elder's tent 001100Arroyo kopia.jpg|An Arroyo tent 0111Arroyo kopia.jpg|Another Arroyo tent 00100Arroyo kopia.jpg|Yet another Arroyo tent 020 kopia.jpg|A canyon tent 001 kopia.jpg|Another canyon tent References Category:Arroyo de:Arroyo es:Arroyo fi:Arroyo fr:Arroyo pl:Arroyo pt:Arroyo ru:Арройо uk:Арройо zh:阿罗由